File talk:Hermes class.jpg
Moved from Ifd In keeping with the general housecleaning up above: File:Hermes class.jpg - It is currently orphaned, with nothing linking to it. It is also not used pursuant to "fair use" due to its source (the Star Fleet Technical Manual) and the manner of its display in the past. Aholland 17:06, 16 June 2006 (UTC) * Is there any way we can crop the image as such to use the portion viewed in the movie to better represent what otherwise appears as a blur in a screencap to give the reader a general idea what the ship class looks like? --Alan del Beccio 14:21, 17 June 2006 (UTC) **I don't think so given the context of its use - however, if someone would like to draw a Hermes class themselves, so long as it is not essentially a copy of the Joseph drawing (perhaps a 3/4 angled view?) and post it here giving away the rights in it, that would work just fine I believe. I would try, but my artistic skills are . . . shall we say lacking. Aholland 21:54, 17 June 2006 (UTC) *'Neutral.' Hm, at this rate, I'm almost willing to agree with the user who said (somewhere on this page) that maybe we should just contact Franz Joseph or whoever the current copyright owner is and ask permission to use these images. Oh, um, for future reference, Mr. Joseph died in 1994. I think I like Gv's plan to crop what we saw, although-- still from a book. Also listed is if it's used in an indepth summary of the book itself, it's okay. Would it be possible for someone to write an indepth summary of the book, use these pics, and then use'm on the pages? (Cheating, yes; but if you can't out think a think tank, don't try...) - AJ Halliwell 07:34, 19 June 2006 (UTC) **In theory, you could possibly write a summary of the book in which you discuss its history, influence and the like. You might be able to put in some cropped images from it to illustrate your points in that article. However, you would most likely not be able to get away with including each ship class created, or even all images of a single ship's class (like an entire page). And you would not be fairly using it if you then took those pictures and illustrated other articles with them - you'd have to provide a link. It wouldn't really be cheating, the current images would have to go anyway, but you'd end up with some material from the book. However . . . it would be a little cumbersome and the question of "how much is too much" would still exist in some ways. We can still ask the copyright holder (the company) for permission, but we would have to be exact in our request, since no one is going to grant carte blanche to use anything and everything from their work for free and with the Creative Commons License that might then attach in some way. Aholland 11:49, 19 June 2006 (UTC) * I cropped the original image to show approximately what was used in the movie, as seen at http://www.trekplace.com/article09.html. Not sure if this helps, nevertheless, it would still be nice to see what can, yet can't clearly be seen on the bridge screen. --Alan del Beccio 01:35, 28 July 2006 (UTC) *Thats it, I crack. Keep. Let the regulations be damned. - AJ Halliwell 02:39, 1 August 2006 (UTC)